


未成熟

by ByulSun9192



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByulSun9192/pseuds/ByulSun9192
Summary: 高二的丁辉人发现班上新来的老师是儿时玩伴文星伊，于是模范生平静如水的生活被打破了。





	1. 世上没有完美的人

# 老师星×高二辉

一  
「世上没有完美的人」

“大家好，从今天开始将由我负责高二2班的国文课。我的名字叫做文星伊，星伊是天上的星星（별이）的星伊。”  
对于女性来说是略微有些低沉的声音，声音的主人是讲台上站着的年轻女人。细银边的眼镜配上笔挺的白衬衫，一丝不苟挽在耳后的齐腰长发，整个人虽然不高，但十分纤细，比例非常协调，看起来文质彬彬的样子。她嘴角拉出一个内敛但和善的微笑，镜片后的眼睛炯炯有神。  
丁辉人从令人头痛的数学作业中抬起头来，看到的便是这幅场景。  
哦，这个欧尼……  
丁辉人迅速在脑海里搜寻了一遍关于这张脸的记忆，想起了自己久远的童年回忆。  
好像是小时候住的小区里的姐姐，那个时候胖胖的，完全不像现在这么瘦，而且还老是有事没事捉弄自己。  
晕，真的假的，那个胖乎乎的恶霸真的是现在眼前这个文质彬彬的美女？  
但丁辉人更相信自己的记忆力，毕竟她会记错的事情真的非常少。  
而这个人还是本班国文老师，并且自己是国文课代表。  
晕，这什么缘分啊？

“世上还有这么巧的事情啊？小时候一起玩？她应该大你很多岁吧，怎么能玩到一起去的？”  
“是真的！欧巴你别不信嘛，我记得的事情绝对不会错的！”丁辉人撅着嘴皱着眉，从男生的怀里起来，狗狗眼直直地看着他。  
“好好好，我们辉人记性这么好，不会出错，不会出错的哈。”男生依旧不以为然，但不想在这种事上过多纠结。他轻轻摸摸辉人的头，以示安抚。  
丁辉人把头贴回他的胸口，嘴依旧撅着，像是被抚摸的小动物一般发出轻轻的呜咽声。  
基宇欧巴是高她一年的学长，两人已经维持了一年多的关系。  
丁辉人其实也没想过自己可以谈这么久的恋爱，毕竟学业压力这么大，她本以为自己不会有坚持下去的想法，但没想到一年这么快就过去了，而他们的感情却十分稳定。  
虽然欧巴并不能时时刻刻了解自己的想法，却总是在照顾自己的情绪，大家也都说两个人看起来很般配，感觉这样在一起也蛮不错的。  
一年多下来，她也渐渐习惯了基宇欧巴的陪伴。  
她倚在欧巴怀里，手里端起奶茶，咬住吸管吸上几颗珍珠，然后在嘴里咬碎。

“真的那样做了？大发——”单眼皮女生的反应并不是很激动，这句“大发”实在是没有什么灵魂。  
“谁叫她小时候欺负我的？我顶多是以眼还眼罢了。”丁辉人想起以前的恩怨，有些愤愤地咬紧牙齿。  
“所以她什么反应？”  
“没什么反应欸，感觉她应该现在都以为是自己不小心搞错了吧。”  
“晕，那岂不是很没成就感。”好学生偶尔一次的恶作剧对逃课小霸王来说实在是太过小儿科，安惠真视线定在桌子中间的盘子上，用筷子夹起一片米肠放进嘴里。  
安惠真和丁辉人初中就认识了，从那以后一直关系很好。  
其实名列前茅的优秀乖乖女和上课睡觉没事逃课的小霸王能成为朋友本身也是很神奇的事情，但两人的确非常聊得来。对于内向的丁辉人来说，安惠真是难得的无所不谈的朋友。

而对于丁辉人来说更神奇的是，多年前的玩伴居然改头换面出现在自己面前，还成了自己的老师？  
丁辉人难免会不自觉地多注意她。  
现在的她感觉是个很好的人。总是一副很和善的样子，上课的时候对班上的氛围总能很好地把控，也总能把本来无趣的课文讲得很有意思，每次把作业送去的时候态度都很客气，衬衫总是熨得十分平整，银边眼镜看起来很有学究气的样子。  
怎么看都像是很完美的人呢……小时候很讨厌的人长大了也会变成好人吗？  
“丁辉人？”  
听到自己的名字，丁辉人一下从自己的思绪里被拉回现实。耳边嘈杂的人声提醒她自己还在老师办公室里。惨了，怎么当着她的面发呆了。  
丁辉人赶紧清清嗓子：“内，老师nim。”  
文老师疑惑地打量打量她，犹豫了一下，说道：“或许你有看到我备课的课本吗？”  
丁辉人立马紧张起来，她微微倒吸一口气，但很快地用平静而确定的语气说：“没有看到哦，老师nim。”  
“啊，是这样，我的备课课本不知道放去了哪里，如果有看到的话，可以帮忙拿给我吗？或者知道在哪里的话知会我一下也可以。”  
“内，老师nim。”  
“那没什么事了的话，我先回教室了，老师nim。”  
“嗯，你去吧。”  
丁辉人背对着文星伊，转身往办公室门口走去，嘴角得意地微微上扬，带出右脸上的小小酒窝。  
你当然不会知道在哪里，因为我藏起来了呀。

但丁辉人毕竟又乖又怂，只敢想不敢做，就算做也只敢做小不敢做大，等到了放学，书包里那本备课课本就像是变成了块大石头一般，她一想到就觉得心里沉甸甸的。  
“哎，要不然明天还是还给她好了？”  
“一本书而已，老师有的是课本啦，你干嘛那么紧张。”安惠真不以为意。  
“……”丁·老鼠胆·辉人纠结地对手指。  
刚好走到两人平时分开回家的岔路口，安惠真拍拍丁辉人的肩膀：“不要纠结啦，文老师人那么好，不会吃了你的。拜拜！明天见啦。”然后头也不回地潇洒离开，只有举过头顶的左手在say goodbye。  
丁辉人看着她离去的背影，长长呼出一口气，随着垮下了肩膀。  
她机械地往回家的路走，目光注视着脚下不断移动的铺平的黑色沥青。  
丁辉人，胆小鬼。  
也许她那么乖真的不是因为没有想要叛逆想要放纵的心，而是没有突破身边束缚的胆量。名列前茅的学生会会长，班上一丝不苟的课代表，家长老师人人称赞的乖乖女，大家的评价渐渐变成了限制自己的无形桎梏，告诉她要想维持形象不让人失望，许多事情就不能去做、不该去做。  
但是渴望永远不会说谎，情感永远是如此诚实。她的生活越是平静越是完美，她的内心就越是渴求突破和变革。在某种程度上，她甚至觉得自己并不是自己，她只不过是被推上现在所处的位置罢了，而真正的她藏匿在了内心的某个角落，她无从表达，也不敢表达。  
也许这才是她会和安惠真成为挚友的原因吧。  
她羡慕安惠真，羡慕这样一个毫不在乎他人评价活得率性自在的女生。也许，安惠真是她无从实现的另一个自我吧。  
那么文星伊呢？她现在看起来这么完美，是不是也会有无从表达的另一面呢？  
也是。世上不可能会有完美的人。  
丁辉人突然站停，她猛地抬头，视线失焦地定在远处。这个想法像是有什么魔力一样，让她的心开始鼓胀起来，她忍不住深吸一口气，想要平稳自己的心跳，但渐渐变得清晰的视野里开始出现了——  
文星伊！？  
距离丁辉人家没多远的一栋公寓楼下，文星伊正在和一个女人接吻。  
下一秒，当她们分开的时候，丁辉人清楚地看到了那个女人的侧脸。  
是另一个年级的国文老师金容仙。


	2. 喜欢女人是什么感觉？

二  
「喜欢女人是什么感觉？」

这是丁辉人十七岁的人生里第一次看到真正的同性恋。  
她本以为自己会有惊讶或者厌恶或者觉得神奇的心情，但很奇怪的，她感到异常平静。  
和普通的人接吻没有任何区别，只不过接吻的是两个女人而已。

文星伊有个女朋友，还是另一个本校老师。  
虽然这个消息传出去可以是爆炸性的八卦了，但丁辉人决定守住这个秘密。她不想文星伊为此失去工作，更重要的，她不想再也见不到文星伊。  
但这个秘密也引起了丁辉人更强烈的好奇心，她开始仔细观察文星伊，想要找出关于她恋情的蛛丝马迹，但文星伊实在是太过隐忍的人，任凭丁辉人怎么找都还是一无所获。几天过去，丁辉人甚至开始怀疑那天自己看到的是不是脑海里产生的幻觉。  
文星伊。文星伊。  
她在下晚自习收书包的时候又看见了那本备课课本。  
还是趁她不在偷偷还回去好了。于是丁辉人偷偷摸摸溜进了老师办公室。  
办公室里空无一人，只开了一排灯，她把课本压在文星伊办公桌一角的一叠资料下面，迅速地跑了出去。  
漆黑的走廊里，胆小鬼丁辉人暗自为自己的“壮举”在心里喊了声yes，迈开胜利的步伐准备回去教室，却听到旁边没开灯的教室里传来桌椅微微移动的声音。  
她着实被吓了一跳，但比起恐惧，此时好奇心更占了上风。她紧张地握住拳头，谨慎地迈步贴近教室的后门，从门上的窗户往里望去——  
对面教学楼传来的灯光微弱地照亮了一片黑暗的教室，靠近窗帘的角落里是两个融为一体的人的侧影，从散落的长发来看，是两个女人。  
一个人坐在课桌上，另一个坐在她大腿上，用大腿内侧夹着下面那人纤细的腰。上面的人双臂环着另一个的脖颈，下面的人轻轻抱住她的腰部。  
两人在激烈地接吻。  
一个含住另一个的上唇，用舌尖勾勒着线条，随即欺入她的口中挑逗她的舌与自己纠缠。伴随着吮吸，下面的人慢慢转移了阵地。她顺着侧脸来到左侧的耳朵，用舌头来回舔舐着边缘的软肉，然后慢慢下滑，含住了耳垂，一吮。  
上面的女人身体明显地抖动了一下，她更紧地环住底下的人，手指插入她的长发。  
底下的人用唇沿着下颌擦过衣衫不整的领口，轻柔地吻住了锁骨，她的手也开始上移，隔着已经皱起的衬衫握住了胸前的软肉。  
丁辉人的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，她实在不敢再看接下去的场景，面红耳赤地跑开了。  
她从第一眼就看出，坐在课桌上的是文星伊，而另一个人是金容仙。

据安惠真的观察，丁辉人最近好像状态不佳。  
她最近上课非常心不在焉，以至于自己下课睡醒后都没有笔记可抄了；而且她最近也没怎么找基宇欧巴玩，理由呢，不是学生会忙就是作业多，但其实根本就不是那么回事。她只是拿了大把的时间发呆。  
安惠真觉得自己需要好好关心一下好友的心理状态了。  
在第三次翻到丁辉人一片空白的笔记本时，安慧真终于开口了：“辉人呐，你最近有什么心事吗？”  
丁辉人缓缓转过头，眼神直直地定在自己脸上，搞得安惠真都怀疑脸上是不是沾了什么东西。  
安惠真看着呆滞的丁辉人，尴尬地眨巴两下眼睛：“辉人呐——”  
她刚刚开口，就听见丁辉人平静的声音。

“惠真呐，你说喜欢女人是什么感觉？”


	3. 旧识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁辉人别怂( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

三

「旧识」

“惠真呐，你说喜欢女人是什么感觉？”  
安惠真被丁辉人问得有点懵，她愣了一下，然后缓缓地说：“这个……我也不知道啊。”  
“……”丁辉人没有得到满意的答复，陷入了沉默。  
“哇丁辉人，你不要喜欢我啊，我以后可是要每天跟老公洗鸳鸯浴的人啊！”  
“你走开啦！”丁辉人白眼一翻，一把把安惠真推开。

喜欢女人是什么感觉？吻起来是不是软软的？是不是没有男生偶尔没剃的胡渣的那种刺刺的感觉？  
她们牵手的时候会在乎别人的眼神吗？  
她们怎么发现互相喜欢的？  
她们又是怎么在一起的？  
另外，我真的没有记错吗？她真的是小时候的那个欧尼吗？  
她到底还记不记得我？  
丁辉人脑子里充满了无数的问题。这些问题萦绕在她的脑海，密集而强烈地重复着，以至于她没有心思再去想其他任何的事情。  
她发现文星伊并没有很多和金容仙相关的东西，除了两个人都戴着日月的配饰：金容仙是项链的太阳，文星伊是手链的月亮。至于到底是不是一对的配饰，其实她也不知道，但她热衷于猜测。  
她放学还会偶尔故意装作学生会有事情的样子让安惠真自己回去，然后偷偷跟踪文星伊，最后她确定了住在离她家不远的那栋公寓的的确是文星伊本人。  
但除了这些，别的她什么也没有再发现。  
终于，她被好奇心折磨得疲惫，决定直接去试探本人。  
这天下课，丁辉人装模做样地找了几个问题去问文星伊，等到文老师帮她解答完后，她试探性地问道：“老师以前有在XX住过吗？”  
“的确住过呢，以前认识我吗？”文老师听闻可能是旧识，看起来兴致勃勃的样子。  
“觉得像是眼熟的人呢。”  
“但是我好像不太记得辉人你呢，不知道是不是和我长得像的人呢？”  
“可能是吧……”  
试探失败，丁辉人心里有些沮丧。  
“那我就不打扰老师了。”  
直觉告诉她，文星伊是在装模做样，但她的确开始越来越怀疑自己是否真的记错了。

文星伊的一切都让丁辉人莫名好奇，她就像是在丁辉人平静无波的生活中掷进了一块石头，虽然本身体积很小，激起的波浪却层出不穷。  
但也许丁辉人更追求这种别样的乐趣。  
她对着笔记本发呆，突然感受到了口袋里手机的震动。  
“放学去koi坐坐？”是基宇欧巴。  
“马上期中了，要复习。”不知道为什么，最近男友的邀约在她看来很是碍眼。  
“丁辉人，你都多久没出来跟我一起玩了？我又哪里得罪你了？”  
丁辉人盯着屏幕，眉头一皱。  
“你好烦，我不想去就是不想去。”  
“好，既然你不想见就不要见了。”  
丁辉人看完消息，心里十分窝火，关了屏幕把手机放进口袋就拿出习题册，开始埋头做题。

期中考如期而至，以丁辉人近期的听讲状态，成绩自然可想而知。虽然退步其实并不明显，但对于一直名列前茅的优秀生而言，已经足够觉得羞耻了。  
看着卷面上的分数，丁辉人心里很是不好受，虽然安惠真已经第一时间安慰鼓励她了，但她突然有点想念基宇欧巴温暖的怀抱。

之前冷落他也的确是自己不对，还是好好地向他认错好了。丁辉人往高三学部的方向走着，想着等下要怎么和男友道歉。  
但丁辉人万万没想到的是，她刚走到朴基宇班级的后门，还没开口叫人找他，就看到自己的男友有说有笑地搭着另一个女生的肩膀，然后手向下滑到了腰部。虽然并没有直接搂住那个女生，但两人的距离似乎也实在太近了。  
丁辉人突然有点懵，她在脑海里演练了自己愤怒地大喊引起所有人注意然后痛骂那对狗男女的戏码，或者是自己冲过去直接一拳挥在男友脸上的戏码。但在那一刻，她感觉身体无力得连话都说不出来。  
最后她无言地冲向了女厕所的方向，带着脸上的泪水一起。  
丁辉人真的是个胆小鬼，连在厕所里哭她都不敢太放纵。她怕太过张扬毁了学生会长的名声。  
她只是躲进了隔间里，捏住自己的鼻子，尽力抑制住抽泣声，然后任凭泪水浸湿自己的脸颊。  
等到稍微平静了些，她沉默地打开隔间的门，发现面前有人在守着隔间门等位。  
她抬头，对上了文星伊有些惊讶的眼神。  
你为什么总能出现得这么凑巧！？  
丁辉人一想到自己红肿的双眼就觉得面子丢尽，赶紧撒腿就跑。  
离开的时候，她却仿佛听见了轻不可闻的一声叹息。  
“还是和小时候一样啊...”


End file.
